Not Another
by Red Roses Turn White
Summary: And the full title: Not Another Alien Sex Monster. Smut. Rose x Tentacled alien. Rose x 10th Doctor x Jack Harkness x Ianto Jones. Just a little bit of sexy time fun to really kick off the new year. Enjoy :


**Not Another...  
><strong>Alien Sex Monster

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of the Whoniverse; not Dr Who or Torchwood

**Warnings**: smut, het, yaoi, foursome, tentacles

**A/N**: For a challenge with Thorn Leaf. Happy writing my darling. Thanks for the prompts; playing with tentacles was fun!

* * *

><p>The cyclic, wheezing groan echoed in the confines of the Hub, a distinctive sound that set the hair on the arms of Torchwood's three operatives to standing. Three wheelie chairs went flying as the remaining team members scrabbled to their feet. The blue box solidified, whirring its way into reality. The door cracked almost immediately revealing the panicked face of the Doctor.<p>

"Jack!" He gasped, eyes flying wildly to the Captain's face. "Rose... she-"

Jack's pulse flew at the note of panic in his voice. In seconds he was reaching for his gun. "Gwen," he shouted to the heavily pregnant woman, springing into action, "man the fort. Ianto: with me!" The men fell through the doors of the little blue box at a run, the TARDIS slamming shut directly after, in just as much a hurry as her Time Lord. The Doctor flipped the lever and they dematerialized.

Hanging in the vortex, the Time Lord ushered Jack and Ianto to a screen. The monitor displayed an image of a lake shining silver in the light of three little white setting suns. The scene dripped vines and weeping trees heavy with blossoms promising beautiful perfumes. By the edge of the glistening water stood the Doctor, back to the camera, staring after Rose as she waded, naked, into the shimmering liquid. Waist deep now, the three men watched her path, sliding into the liquid, blonde hair – studded with flowers like miniature frangipanis- blowing in the gentle breeze. The bank dropped abruptly and soon she was swimming, slow breast strokes towards the centre in the fading light and rolling onto her back to stare at the moons and stars appearing in the darkening sky above her, flowers skimming out across the surface as they fell free.

The water rippled around her, movement below the surface. She felt something slide against her leg, caressing a path towards her inner thigh and smiled against suddenly heavily lidded eyes. She licked water from her lips, the slide of her tongue like silk on silk. More touches. A trail caressed along her spine, another up her waist, along her hip, another yet over and around her wrist. Something in her jerked at this, confused and... was it frightened? no... the water was too good, the touches setting the slow fire in her abdomen – burning after her's and the Doctor's picnic dinner – to warming again. The smooth touch trailing up from her waist reached her shoulder and snaked down towards her free wrist, enclosing her forearm in a firm manacle. She sighed, content in the warm glow of arousal, and let her arms be pulled above her head with no more than a moment's fleeting resistance.

On the shore the Doctor frowned. Something was wrong.

Suddenly, Rose was lifted clean out of the water, glimmering liquid spewing up around her as more slippery appendages dove for the surface. Behind her, the body of the creature rose. Roughly humanoid and dark blue-grey the creature stood at roughly 7 or 8 feet and quite blind.

The Doctor on the screen began waving his arms, abruptly aggravated and obviously shouting despite the camera's angle catching only his back. Rose seemed to rouse at the sound of his voice, her eyes focusing a little. The creature took action immediately though, tentacle like appendages trailing her inner thighs once more, closer to her naked pussy.

The Doctor turned, sprinting towards the camera before disappearing from view. Seconds later the imaged fizzled into static and the Doctor switched off the screen.

"Doc..." Jack coughed, eyes wide. "Was that a- That's a Zeelesum. We gotta get her outa there!"

Ianto stepped to his lover's side, hand going to his shoulder in a gesture of reassurance. "What do we need to do?" he asked of the wild eyed Time Lord.

The Doctor's hands jumped to his hair as he began to pace. "Marsagean Zeelesum feed off of life energy. Nothing so simple as bio-electricity or heat but actual life energy. All they need is for their pray to completely release control of themselves. Zeelesum are aquatic creatures, secreting a powerful aphrodisiac from glands along their sexual organs into their environment and prey. Stops them fighting."

"Rose won't stop fighting though. She'd never stop fighting." Jack protested.

The Doctor's brow furrowed, eyes incredibly sad, "Did she look like she was fighting, Jack?"

Ianto squeezed Jack's shoulder again as the immortal's brow furrowed.

"The Zeelesum has her subdued; the poison is of a high enough dose to completely subdue a being twice her size. When she reaches orgasm, when she totally gives up control, he'll take her life. Jack, will she still listen to you? Do you think you can buy me some time? All I need is to get these damn circuits switched and then we can fly. But we can't dematerialise or materialise once they're switched. "

"Let's try it." The immortal said, grim faced and the Time Lord threw the lever once more.

Jack crossed to the double doors as soon as the TARDIS stabilised post-landing, throwing them wide and walking through. Striding to the edge of the lake he assessed the situation.

Inside the TARDIS the Doctor got to work, "Let's fly, girl."

Rose hung, suspended above the glittering liquid surface, tentacles wound around both forearms, curling up and around both spread knees so that her torso hung parallel to the surface. Buried between her legs, a thick tentacle worked in and out of her tight heat. A second, thinner, curved over her abdomen, flicking her clit as she moaned desperately.

From the tenor of these sounds Jack knew she was close.

"Rose, darlin'?" He called out across the lake.

Rose stirred at the sound of that voice. She opened her eyes, craning her neck to find him. Far away, she thought muddily. But still talking. Low and authoritative. And no matter how hard it was to listen, she had to. She knew that. She'd learned that lesson.

"I see you, sweetheart. Keep your eyes open. Keep those pretty eyes on me, there's a good girl. Now listen real close, Rose baby. You're not to come. You're not to come until I tell you to. Do you understand me?"

Rose nodded, hazy gaze locked on her Captain. She tried to clear her head, shook it. But one of those delicious fingers of pleasure trailed itself towards her exposed arse and she fell further. The tentacle circled her entrance, pushing against the darker hued pucker, still working both clit and pussy as it breached her.

Rose gasped, wreathed in the Zeelesum's grasp as it slid inside her, slick and thick, filling her again. She could barely remember her own name- riding on a wave of pleasure such as she'd never experienced before- when the name was shouted back to her.

"Rose! Don't you dare."

Rose gasped a lungful of air, pulling herself back as much as she could with the relentless stimulation.

Within the TARDIS the Doctor whooped his success, Ianto shouting through the open door to Jack to get back in.

Jack stumbled into a backwards run, reluctant to leave Rose without something grounding while she fought for control, keeping an eye on her as long as he could. He hit the metal grating just inside the door and the little blue box lurched. With the Doctor at the controls, the TARDIS sailed through the air towards Rose in the middle of the lake, once again flight capable. Jack and Ianto clutched the door frame as the suspended blonde came into quick reach.

"Hold on, baby doll." Jack whispered to the whimpering Rose. "Almost there sweetheart. You've been so good." He looped an arm around her waist as Ianto leant towards the nearest tentacle with a shining blade. One sharp slash and the appendage sliced cleanly in two, it's tip falling limp from Rose's ankle towards the surface. Another swipe of glittering blade and the tentacle enjoying Rose's arse skirled away, retracting semi-severed.

Jack jerked as Rose's weight dropped suddenly into his grasp, all remaining tentacles retreating before further stinging harm could be delivered by Ianto's knife. Grunting he hauled Rose through the door.

Rose, caught up in desire despite the now fading haze, registered little but the distinct lack of stimulation. She was close, so so close. She needed to come. A need invading all other paths and thoughts. She curled into herself. "..." She gasped.

Crouched beside the naked beauty, cock trapped against the confines of his zipper, Jack realised he was hard. A glance and he knew he wasn't the only one.

Jack called to the TARDIS as her Time Lord slammed the circuits back and threw them into the vortex, asking in his patented charming way that there be a bedroom moved as close as possible to them with a big big bed.

He scooped Rose into his arms, calling to the others and kicking open the first door he came across in the hallway. Dumped unceremoniously on the bed, Rose immediately bounced to sitting, reaching for Ianto as he stepped into reach and pulling him down for a heated kiss.

Head clearer, she pulled back. "I'm Rose." She stated, eyes smiling up at him. "Nice to finally meet Jack's boy. You're as handsome as he says, Ianto." She grinned cheekily, fingers moving up the line of buttons on his neatly pressed shirt, out of the corner of her eyes she could see the rest of her boys stripping themselves of their clothes.

Jack, first to nakedness, stepped in behind Ianto, working the fastenings of his belt and trousers as Rose finished his shirt and shoved it from his shoulders. The Doctor slid onto the bed behind her, nipping his way up the side of her neck before she tackled him to the mattress and snogged him heavily.

Finally ridding his lover of his pants, Jack's large hands went straight to Ianto's cock. One the bed before them, Rose unknowingly mirrored this, one creamy hand reaching for her Doctor's cock and jerking him quickly.

Fingers played over her back- the Doctor's, fine and soft. Rougher were those that trailed in the wetness of her arousal, pushing into her and pumping. She broke their kiss, looking over her shoulder and moaned. Catching Jack's eye she winked.

"Didn't I tell you?" He asked.

She bit her lip and smiled. "Even better out of the suit." She agreed breathlessly, eyes on the beautiful young Welshman.

The Doctor's finger's trailed over the curve of her arse and pushed, sinking them into the heat of her arse. She was slick with whatever slime had been left by the Zeelesum, still loose. Barely giving her a moment, the Doctor's fingers fucked her to Ianto's fast pace.

Ianto dipped his lips to her back when Jack's spare hand dropped towards his entrance. Lubed fingers working quickly, Jack stretched him wide, prodding unerringly at his prostate, teasing mercilessly. Stroked from the inside, jerked in time, Ianto was saved from begging only because Rose began a mere second before him.

In moments they'd lined up. The Doctor lying on the bed, Rose above him, facing him, sinking slowly down onto his cock, Ianto behind her, the bed conveniently at the perfect height to allow him to sink his cock balls deep in her arse, Jack filling him from behind.

Messy and moaning and sweaty and _sodamnclose _they scrabbled for the finish line. Thrusts syncing, speeding. Pleasure building until desperately, one after the other after the other after the other they fell to orgasm, exploding into a world of pleasure and then collapsing into numbing relief.

Disaster averted and thoroughly exhausted they sank into a tangle of sticky limbs and instant sleep.

* * *

><p>Reviews appreciated! Thank you for reading :)<p> 


End file.
